The Problem With Annie
by Moonsway
Summary: Jeff can't stop thinking about Annie. Set mostly during Anthropology.


The Problem With Annie

Annie was inexperienced. It was understandable that she was obsessing over their kiss. She had even researched it in some teen magazine like the teenager that she was.

What Jeff couldn't explain to himself was why he was also obsessing about their kiss. All summer long he had constantly had to fight the urge to call her. He wanted to see her again, despite what he had told her about it being a mistake.

The old Jeff would have reveled in two women fighting over him. Then a third had kissed him when he walked outside to clear his head. It proved that he still had it. He had his pick of three beautiful women. It was every man's fantasy.

Instead, he had gone home alone, even more frustrated than when Brita had continuously spurned his advances. Annie kept tempting him, and he had to keep pushing her away. She had no idea how much he wanted her.

She was too young and innocent for him. He should think of her only as a friend. Of course he had noticed her beauty, but he had managed to ignore it until she had flaunted it while they were preparing for the debate. Suddenly, he had felt like a teenager with out of control hormones. He had actually fled from her before he did something he would regret.

Then she had kissed him on stage, and everything else had disappeared. Jeff, who was always aware of his audience, had forgotten that they even existed. When she had pulled away he had been like a deer caught in the headlights.

Jeff, who had seduced so many women, had been seduced by a slip of a girl with only one kiss. That night he had a sexy dream about Annie in which they went much further than kissing.

After that, try as he might, he couldn't stop fantasizing about her. It was his guilty secret. When Annie had started dating Vaughn, it had driven him crazy to think about that sleazeball getting to touch her in ways he could only dream about. He had tried to put her with Troy. Troy was like a kid. She would be safe with Troy.

That plan had failed miserably and he had been forced to accept Annie's relationship with Vaughn. Even worse was when he thought he had lost her completely when she told him that she was moving away with Vaughn.

After all the craziness between Brita and Slater at the dance, he had been so relieved to find out that Annie was staying at Greendale. He had let his guard down. Once again, when her lips touched his, he had forgotten about everything else. After her hesitant kiss, he had stepped forward and kissed her again with all the passion that had been building up in him ever since the first time she kissed him.

He couldn't wait to take her to his apartment. They had started walking to his car, stopping every few steps in order to kiss. When they got to his car, he opened the passenger door for her and gave her another deep kiss after she was seated. It was only as he was walking around to the driver's side that he realized what he was doing.

This was no fantasy. This was real and would have real consequences. Annie was no Brita. She couldn't handle just hooking up. He took a few breaths, trying to calm down to no avail. He walked back around to the passenger door and opened it to talk to her. He didn't dare get into the car with her. It was taking all of his willpower to keep his distance and say what he had to say. If she kissed him again, he might say to hell with the consequences.

Annie was okay with them saying goodnight. He wasn't sure how much of what he said got through to her. He could tell that she thought they were just going to pick up where they had left off tomorrow. He wanted her, and she knew it.

Jeff's fantasies became even more vivid, now that he had gotten a taste of how Annie responded to him. He almost caved several times that summer. Each time he talked himself out of calling her by reminding himself that he didn't deserve her. He cared about her too much to hurt her that way. Her infatuation with him would fade quickly. Unfortunately, out of sight wasn't out of mind for him where she was concerned.

He had been dreading having to deal with the situation with Brita. He was surprised that the situation with Annie was still an issue. Her crush on him was still going strong. He had to nip this in the bud. He turned his attention to beating Brita at her own game. That would make Annie back off.

Instead, Annie erupted like a volcano. She hit him! Then she threw everything he had said about discretion out the window and told everybody about their kiss.

He saw the shock on their faces. The shame he felt made him lash out at all of them.

Even after all that, he still wanted her. Lying in bed that night, he knew something else. His fantasies had not been far off the mark. Annie was capable of fiery passion. He had thought she merely had a school girl crush on him. Now he knew that she wanted him, too.

It was going to be a very long night.

The next day, Jeff made a lovely speech about respect. Then he got attacked by the Anthropology professor. It could only happen at Greendale.

Still, things did settle down after that. They fell back into their old patterns as a group. They even worked together -except for Pierce- to help a depressed student.

Which was why Jeff was now finding it impossible to sleep. Damn Abed for insisting on playing out that whole scenario with the elf maiden!

Annie's words were burned into his brain. He couldn't stop his thoughts from taking them out of the context of the game and turning them into a new fantasy. Annie was saying those things to him, telling him in detail what she wanted him to do to her.

Jeff didn't know how much more of this he could take. He wondered if she had done it on purpose to let him know that she was a woman, not a child. She had shocked Shirley. Troy had been impressed enough to take notes.

When Jeff finally fell asleep, he dreamt about Annie. In his dream she was definitely a woman.


End file.
